


Sequestered

by cruisedirector



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Begging, Blindfolds, Cleaning, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Felching, Food Sex, Kama Sutra, Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot, Rimming, Spanking, Spells & Enchantments, Switching, Urination, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lupin asks Snape to share his fantasies; Snape is only too happy to comply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sequestered

**Author's Note:**

> Optional kinky sequel to [Escapism](http://archiveofourown.org/works/26117) (and won't make sense if you haven't read that first). It's smutty, schmoopy and beta-free. Kama Sutra Edible Honey-Almond Massage Cream for dark_cygnet, with love and anachronisms; wet bed for kitsune, based on a fragment of something I once wrote with ashinae.

Snape stands in the doorway of the room that once belonged to his parents, gazing with satisfaction at the newly arranged furniture and clean-swept floor. "This is our house now," he tells Lupin, turning to walk down the hall to the parlor where they have left their luggage. "We should move our things in here."

"Wait. Not yet."

Severus pauses, allowing Lupin to catch up with him in the hallway. Grabbing his arm and urging him forward with his body, Lupin propels Snape into the smaller bedroom. It is midday, but this part of the house is always dimly lit, its small windows incapable of letting in enough sunlight to brighten the dark walls. Lupin has eradicated the flies and spiders that had taken up residence in the corners and along the sill, but the room retains a slightly musty odor, as if holding secrets in its aging cabinets and curtains.

Pressing Snape against the wooden footboard, Lupin takes a breath of the stale air where he has spent many nights in hopeful anticipation. "Before we move out of this room," he whispers, "why don't you show me everything you ever imagined doing with me in this bed?"

Severus is standing so still that Lupin can feel his chest rising and falling with his quickened breath. His eyes are black beneath his narrowed lids, and he seems unable to close his mouth. "_Everything?_" he asks.

"Everything." But Snape doesn't move, continuing to look at Lupin with a piercing, dangerous expression. Lupin expects that when he does finally respond, it will be fast and hard and merciless...that, having been given such explicit permission, he might finally unleash the ravenous beast Lupin senses beneath the surrender and the pleas.

"Did you say 'before _we_ move out'?" Severus demands in a quiet voice, and at Lupin's nod, "But this is my room. Have you been sleeping in my bed when I wasn't here?"

"That's right." Shifting, Lupin lets his stiff cock press against Severus' thigh. "You've known for months, haven't you? Sometimes I didn't change the sheets after you left. I could smell you on them." He feels the unplanned, undulating thrust as his lover reacts to his words. "And sometimes I didn't change them before you arrived..."

A cool draft penetrates his clothing as Severus steps back. "Why don't you get in the bed and do exactly what you would have done if you had no reason to believe I might arrive." It's said in the same low, vaguely threatening tone, and Lupin tries not to grin before the bed's rightful owner whirls to march out of the room, shutting the door with a click.

Soon he is naked atop the rumpled covers, pillow beneath his lower back, an open bottle of slippery potion on the nearby table with its contents coating his right hand. He touches himself in random patterns to avoid becoming excited too quickly, slicking the parts that may need easy access, moistening his lips and nipples to make them gleam in the dim light. The door bangs open and Severus strides back inside; his eyes sweep over Lupin's naked body, pausing to stare at the fingers stroking inside his thigh and the palm moving in a slow rhythm over the base of his cock. Lupin whimpers faintly, feeling a thrill of fear: he has no idea what Severus has planned, though he too has imagined this scenario, and has indeed left evidence of his fantasies on the sheets.

"So _this_ is what you do in my bed when I'm not here," declares Snape with a mixture of triumph and arrogance on his features. "Getting it filthy, no towel beneath you, as if you owned the place..."

"I do own it," Lupin states defiantly, arching his back as his fingers continue their slow glide around his cock. "I've been here more often than you have. You told me to make myself at home..."

Snape is shrugging out of his clothing, slowly and awkwardly because he still has not torn his gaze away from Lupin, though these days he wears fewer buttons and hooks and his robes look less like armor. "I might have known that you would take that as an invitation to indulge yourself. Is this how you've spent your days -- lying around, polluting the furniture?"

Grinning, Lupin spreads his legs more widely and runs a finger across his perineum, enjoying the way Snape's eyes dilate as he stares. "Not just lying around. Sometimes I do it standing," he replies cheerfully. "Sometimes I wank over your desk, or get on all fours and fuck your pillow."

"How very adolescent of you," sneers Snape, sitting on the edge of the bed with his trousers still fastened, the dark folds hiding his erection.

"Are you going to punish me?"

"What would you do, in my place?"

"I suppose I'd give me a spanking." Rolling onto his belly, Lupin bends his knees and lifts his bottom into the air. Severus' first swat is experimental, less a reprimand than an attempt to determine how such discipline would be received. With a husky groan, Lupin raises his hips again, and the hand falls full-force on his buttocks, leaving a stinging impression that vibrates through his body. "Again," he gasps as it strikes repeatedly, and "oh," and "more," and "I've been so naughty, Severus..."

"I can see that, Lupin." Snape still frequently calls him by his last name during sex, which Lupin suspects is because the name itself gives him an excuse to sound as if he's moaning. The slaps continue for a few moments, then without warning the hand slides across his bum, slipping into the crack which he has already anointed with oil in case Severus had planned to shove in without preamble upon discovering him naked in the bed. "You're very wanton," he announces, fingering around the hole while Lupin lets out a wholly heartfelt groan. "I didn't realize how badly you needed to be fucked." The probing digit slips in, teasing and stretching Lupin, who can manage only soft cries and pleas against this onslaught.

Shifting, Snape reaches into the pocket of his trousers. Lupin feels the cool wood of the wand against his skin a moment before thin cords shoot from the tip, binding his hands together beneath him. "I'm going to give you what you need, Lupin," continues Snape, dropping the wand and removing the rest of his clothing before he reaches for the bottle on the table. "I'm going to fuck you until you come on my bed, and then I'm going to roll you over and finish on your face."

"Oh _please_," moans Lupin, pushing back against him as best he can with his wrists tied up. Severus has seemed shy about touching his cock with Lupin watching: he will do what is necessary to prepare and guide himself, but he has never let Lupin watch him do what Lupin knows he must have done alone in this bed on some of those nights while Lupin tossed in the next room. Nor has Severus ever promised to fuck him without being invited to do so first, so that Lupin had come to believe that Severus preferred to be on the bottom no matter how demanding he often became. "Yes, fuck me, please!"

He can hear Snape's palm moving up and down on his cock, slicking it with oil, and he twists around to watch, but Snape's other hand flies forward, catching the back of Lupin's neck and urging his head down to his bound forearms. "That's right. Beg," the low, insistent tells him.

"Please," Lupin whimpers again. "I want it, so much, hurry, I need to feel you..." He knows he is babbling, and tries to remember what Severus has said to him when desire has loosened his tongue, but Lupin has never asked Severus to beg, for he has never needed to: the most straightforward requests from his onetime adversary come out with as much difficulty as pleas. "I wanted you for so long, every night in this bed. You can do anything you want to me," he mutters, hiding his flushed face between his awkwardly bent arms. "Please, fuck me, _now_..."

There is pressure behind him, the slow burn of stretching open and Severus slides in deep with the first push, until his bollocks nudge against Lupin. His lips brush Lupin's shoulder as he bends to take his cock in his hand, then they part to expose his teeth as the hand begins to move. Severus bites just hard enough to sting, licking and sucking at the skin as he thrusts steadily, showing off his control. There is nothing Lupin can do -- nothing Lupin wants to do -- but let Snape master him, for attempting to buck back causes unbearable pressure on his prostate and attempting to lunge forward presses his cock into the tight cylinder of Severus' fingers.

Lupin throws back his head and howls when he comes, for Severus is tugging on his nipple and biting the side of his throat in addition to stroking him feverishly and pumping in and out of his arse. Hot liquid sprays over his belly as well as the sheet beneath him, and Snape stays inside him until the jets have stopped, sucking on a spot at the nape of his neck which Lupin is certain will bruise. His withdrawal is slow, perhaps reluctant, yet he sits back on his heels and orders, "Turn over. Hands above your head." Lupin obeys, rolling to face Severus' chest as the other man leans over him to push a pillow beneath his head and elevate it.

Then Severus rises onto his knees and shifts forward until his groin is directly above Lupin's face. His cock is swollen purple, shiny with oil, and he watches Lupin greedily studying his fingers as they wrap around the base and begin to jerk roughly up and down. "You may want to close your eyes," he warns in a slightly ragged voice, but Lupin shakes his head -- it is worth risking getting semen in his eyes to watch Severus bring himself off on his face. The hand stroking Severus' cock never falters, while his other hand brushes his nipples, his sac, the spot behind it. His hair hangs in long, damp strands that half-hide his face, and his neck and chest grow more and more red as his breathing speeds up.

For a moment Lupin wishes that his hands were free to run up Severus' thighs, but there is a certain delight in being made to observe without being allowed to touch. A strangled groan is all the warning he receives, but it is enough for him to close his eyes just before the first creamy spurt spatters his chin and cheek. True to his word, Snape comes all over his face, then slides down and licks him clean, kissing and sucking at his scars. At some point he taps the cords restraining Lupin's wrists, making them fall away and allowing Lupin to wrap his arms around him while he returns his kisses.

The small bed is crowded and uncomfortable for two grown men, yet they are so entangled when they fall asleep that Lupin scarcely feels it. When he wakes several hours later, it is not because his shoulder has been crushed against the bedroom wall but because a mouth is ghosting over his pelvis, licking and blowing on his half-hard cock which twitches and fills with blood in response. "Everything in this bed is mine," Snape murmurs, his expression clouded by the evening darkness as his mouth descends. He sucks greedily, less interested in drawing out Lupin's pleasure than giving in to his own urge for the sensation of a cock-head leaking on his tongue, until Lupin begins to thrust between his lips, setting his own rhythm. His groin begins to tighten in anticipation several minutes before he pumps himself empty again, spilling into Snape's eager mouth which swallows and licks him clean.

Lupin is drained and sluggish by the time Severus finishes, but he smiles down at him, moving his legs apart. "Do you want to come inside me?" he asks. The stiff prick that prods his thigh as Snape slides over his body answers that question, and he spreads himself even wider.

Most nights Snape would be more careful, asking whether Lupin isn't tired or sore, but tonight he accepts the invitation with a feral grunt. "I want to come inside you...and eat it out of you," he mutters between thrusts, keeping Lupin's legs pinned wide with his hands. At Lupin's startled moan, he tenses, going very still before shoving in as deep as he can and making Lupin suddenly damp and slick. Lupin is afraid that he is not clean enough for Severus to put his mouth down there without revulsion, but his lover seems unconcerned, licking and sucking the overstimulated opening until Lupin's nails clawing the sheet warn that he cannot tolerate much more. With a final soft lick, Severus rests his cheek against the inside of his thigh and exhales contentedly.

"And that's what you thought about doing with me in this bed?" asks Lupin sleepily when Snape slides up alongside him, rolls him onto his side and curls up with him, arm wrapped around his waist.

"That is only a very small example of what I thought about doing with you in this bed." The stern retort is negated by the warm press of lips against the back of Lupin's neck. "I apologize if I was too rough."

"Don't ever apologize," Lupin interrupts. "I said _everything_, remember?"

"Of course I remember." Snape's arm tightens around him. "But you are here now, and I would be quite content to forget everything I had conjured as a distraction when you were not."

"Oh. Severus." Groping for his hand, Lupin lifts it to his mouth and kisses the knuckles. "I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere, and think how much better the memories will be if we share them." At the soft hum of agreement, he adds, "Besides, I may want to show you some of the things _I_ had imagined when you've finished showing me all of yours..."

"I'm afraid that that may take some time," replies Snape in a wicked if slurred voice, already half-asleep again. And Lupin grins in the darkness.

"I hope so."


	2. Dessert

"What sort of potion is _this_?" Severus holds the golden-colored container with an expression of utmost suspicion, peering at the words on the label with its exotic floral illustrations. "Honey almond? 'Kama Sutra'? This is a supposed to be edible?"

"Indeed it is," replies Remus impatiently. "Made with real honey and almonds, even. Now please, will you stop teasing me and come to bed?"

But Snape isn't finished reading the packaging. "'Taste the pleasures of sensual massage with this fluffy, finely textured cream...' Fluffy, Lupin, is that what you want? 'This silky cream melts away with water leaving only a velvet memory on your lips and fingertips.' Oh dear, silky _and_ velvet. It says it's fortified with Vitamin E -- is that the one that makes rabbits see things that Muggles can't?"

Remus can't stifle a laugh. "I think you're thinking of Vitamin A -- retinol -- the one found in carrots. Though I believe Vitamin E prevents cataracts in the eyes. Though since I will shortly be wearing a blindfold, that isn't a great concern of mine at the moment. _Now_ will you come to bed?"

From over the lid of the jar, Severus narrows his eyes. "Just who is giving the orders tonight?"

"It's my fantasy," Remus points out. "You're giving the orders but you have to use my aphrodisiacs."

"If you wanted an aphrodisiac that was also a poison, I could have made you an extract of _psilocybe semilanceata_ \-- liberty caps, I believe you call them," retorts Snape. "Did you see what they put in this? Sorbitol. Triethanolamine sodium saccharin..."

"You do realize that those are sweeteners?"

"Not cetyl alcohol." Snape's nose wrinkles as he keeps reading. "Diazolidinyl urea."

"Made from ammonia and carbon dioxide, not animal urine. It's a commercial preservative -- you won't be able to taste it. Though I had no idea you'd become so squeamish..."

"'May contain FD&amp;C Blue Number 1, FD&amp;C Yellow Number 5, FD&amp;C Red Number 40, D&amp;C Red Number 33.'"

"I believe those are American designations to indicate that the pigments are safe for human consumption. Carmine by any other name. Severus, is it the edible massage cream you're trying to avoid, or putting your tongue all over me?"

"Is there any accessible part of your body where I have not put my tongue on some previous occasion?" He arches an eyebrow, looking excruciatingly haughty, and Remus whimpers. "I am merely concerned that you wish to risk my taste and your pleasure with this Muggle product."

Oh, so _that_'s the problem. "Severus, I promise that Kama Sutra Honey Almond Massage Cream is perfectly safe. I've used it to help loosen my muscles before my transformation."

"You used edible massage cream? Did you lick it off your fingers, or your legs?" At Remus' mortified expression, Severus breaks into a sly grin. "Next time I want to see that."

"All right, whatever you want, but it's my turn now and Severus _please_!" The wail gets through to Severus where rational conversation has not, and his smile widens. "Please don't stand there holding that jar and torturing me with it. _Please_ come to bed."

Infuriatingly slowly, Severus puts down the jar and begins to remove his robes. "You're not even in position, Lupin," he observes, making Remus scramble onto his hands and knees, only to receive a slap on his bum. "I can't massage you on all fours. Lie down." He obeys, and a moment later dark, cool fabric slides between his face and the mattress, covering his eyes.

"No spell?"

Another light slap. "I like the way you look with silk tied around your head. And blushing." Indeed, Remus can feel his face growing warm, and he whimpers again softly as he lowers his head to his clasped hands, bending his elbows on either side. He can hear Severus opening the jar, sniffing dubiously at the contents, then inhaling more deeply and sinking his fingers into the cream with a soft squelching sound. He warms it up in his hands before beginning to spread it on Remus' lower back, kneading the muscles there with his palms.

"That feels wonderful." Remus gives a soft groan. A moment later his body jolts in surprise, for Severus' tongue has joined his hands and is tickling faintly as it licks along his side, cautiously tasting the liquefying honey almond cream, then letting out a surprised hum of pleasure and licking far more aggressively. "You make me feel so good..."

Severus' hands are working over his buttocks, spreading the cream and rubbing it into his skin, followed by his lips and tongue and the barest hint of teeth, sucking and nibbling and leaving warm patterns in their wake. "Fluffy," he mutters. Remus wonders whether Severus is writing his name in raised pink flesh or perhaps marking a spell onto him, for his body is not relaxing under the massage so much as rising like bread dough, heating and coiling and rolling between the mattress and Severus' hands.

Gently the fingers work their way between his thighs and ease them further apart, shifting Remus' weight forward. He feels soft strokes on the underside of his cock, then the hands disappear for a moment and return much damper, smoothing cream up and down the furrow between his buttocks and over the sensitive puckered skin. "If you're going to make me eat this Muggle sugar substitute, the least you could do is give me something I genuinely _like_," murmurs Severus, letting his breath blow over the hole before his mouth descends. Remus is practically sobbing into the blindfold, lifting his bottom, trying to thrust into the elusive hands that slide up and down his cock and then disappear to hold his hips still as the lips and tongue kiss and taste him. For all the protests about the Muggle concoction, Severus slurps and laps like an animal, pushing his tongue shamelessly inside Remus.

They are both moaning, Severus like a starving man satisfying his hunger, Remus like a wanton man desperate to be touched...which he is. Finally Severus closes a hand around Remus' cock and begins to pump it up and down while he plunges his tongue as deeply inside as he can, still humming as if it's dessert he's devouring, until Remus shudders and spurts all over his fingers and onto the covers.

He expects Severus to fuck him soon after so much preparation, but Severus isn't through with the cream. Remus can hear him lift the jar again and scoop some out, followed by the unmistakable sound of a well-lubed cock being wanked. "Please, let me taste you," he begs. Though Severus gives him room to roll over and guides his cock to Remus' mouth, he warns, "Don't make me come. I want your mouth to taste like honey and almonds when I kiss you after I make a deposit in your arse."

"Oh, yes," Remus groans just before he lowers his head, sucking blindly at the cock that thrusts eagerly between his lips, letting him taste the sweet cream that has been spread along its length. He loves to do this when he can't see, working his way by feel and taste alone. Salty-bitter fluid is leaking from the head of Severus' cock but it only adds to the richness of flavor overwhelming both his taste buds and nostrils. He wants to bury his nose in honey-almond scented pubic hair and make Severus spill hot seed down his throat, but he has been ordered him not to make him come yet, so he sucks and slurps along the thick shaft with ribbons of massage cream alongside the veins.

"Now," warns Severus, withdrawing from his mouth and pushing him over again roughly with his hands. Remus raises his hips, and Severus pops the head of his cock inside with one firm, guided thrust, needing no more lubrication than the spit and cream already on them both.

Sometimes Severus likes to watch himself fuck Remus slowly, holding his hips and leaning away from his body to watch himself sliding in and out, but now he waits only a few moments for Remus to adjust to the burning stretch, kneading his back where he massaged it earlier. Then he begins to press slowly in deeper until with a gasp he must withdraw. His thrusts feel shallower and faster than they often do -- he is already very close to coming. Pushing back with his hips, Lupin encourages him to move as hard as he wants, and just as the friction is beginning to become uncomfortable, Severus calls out and floods him with sweet slick wetness inside.

After he slips reluctantly out, Severus removes the blindfold, turns Lupin over and massages his shoulders and thighs in case they have become stiff from supporting his weight. His tongue follows his hands, licking lazily at the sweet cream.

"I think you like that Muggle potion," grins Remus, gasping as the mouth slides along his armpit and the tongue pokes curiously into his hair. "Don't you want to save some for next time?"

"Next time I'll make you a chocolate-flavored potion," Severus replies, voice muffled against Remus' underarm, "and you can lick it off me. I can imagine the enthusiasm you'll provide with chocolate as an incentive. I shall have to investigate how to prevent the sugar from crystallizing in very uncomfortable places..."

"Maybe you should look into those Muggle sweeteners," Remus tells him, squirming happily. "The people who make the honey almond cream also make raspberry oil and tangerine pleasure balm."

"I see that you've done quite a bit of research." Sliding over his body, Severus lies on top of Remus and licks at his lips. "Have you read Vatsyayana's Kama Sutra? He studied with wizards, you know."

"I believe that's only a rumor, though I have suspected that no one could have sustained some of those positions without magical assistance." Remus smiles at his lover in languid contentment. "Are you going to refuse to admit that Muggles do some things well? Sex, for instance?"

"That potion is not half-bad," admits Severus, lowering his head beneath Remus' chin. "But calling it 'kama sutra'..." He makes a small scoffing noise deep in his throat. "We could do better."

"I'm sure we could. I'll tell you what. You make that chocolate massage cream, and next time I'll use it on you and make you come in a position we've never tried before." Though this earns him a pleased hum, Severus' hands have stopped moving and his head is slipping against Remus' shoulder. "You're not falling asleep, are you, love?"

"Of course not," retorts Severus in a slurred voice.

Remus smiles, settling more comfortably. "Maybe you could substitute ambrosia for honey, and we could go at it for an entire week without getting tired. It would be delicious and I'm sure a potions master of your skills should have no trouble recreating the nectar of the gods...am I right?"

But he receives no reply, for Severus has found a spot of honey almond massage cream along the side of Remus' neck and is sucking at it drowsily, practically purring.


	3. Inside

They are lying together, wrapped up in one another, Lupin's prick softening inside Snape. "Stay in me," mutters the dark-haired man in a voice made raw from shouting, and Lupin holds him tighter, kissing the back of his head as he replies:

"I'm not going anywhere."

"And don't stop touching me." With a soft moan Snape presses back against him, then wriggles in his hand, his penis no longer rigid but still thicker than usual. "Touch me," he asks again. It is unlike Snape to continue to plead after sex; he draws a strict distinction between submission in bed and deference in every other aspect of their lives. He is not finished, although he has already come in Lupin's hand; he still wants something.

Lupin kisses his hair again and makes a feeble attempt to stroke Snape's chest with the hand trapped beneath his body, the one not cupped around his prick. "I've got you," he promises again. "I'm not letting you go."

"I want." Snape blushes so hard that Lupin can feel the heat in his chest. Such hesitation is unusual for him after sex, when he is more often relaxed and prone to admit his feelings than at any other time. Leaning forward to kiss his cheek, Lupin hums a soft questioning sound. Pressing Severus to continue may only make him defensive; he will speak when he is ready, and after a few moments' stillness, he finally completes his sentence.

"I want to piss with you inside me. Right here. In your hand."

Lupin brushes his lips across his shoulder, repressing a shiver, keeping his hands right where they are to hold Snape against himself. It had not occurred to him to think of this. He has pissed on Snape before, in the bath, hissing "You're mine" in his ear as he marked him -- but this seems more intimate, lying in bed with the glow of lovemaking still upon them. His own prick throbs, and he thinks for a moment about how it would feel to relieve himself inside his lover, surrounded by this velvet heat...

Aloud he says, "Do it. Just let go." His voice comes out a bit breathlessly, and he shivers again, aware of how cool his arm is now with the sweat drying on it and how very warm it will become with the hot spray pouring over it. Snape pushes his hips back again. His buttocks clench reflexively around Lupin, as if to trap him inside; he must force them to relax to let the piss flow, dribbling into Lupin's scarred palm which moves closer to accept the offering. Feeling the trickle surge into a steady stream, Lupin groans softly. "Do you like that?"

The sound of the spray is stronger now, as is the salty-acrid odor, illicit and oddly arousing in the bed which still smells of semen. "I can feel you inside," whispers Snape, as if afraid to speak over the fountain. "I'm wetting my legs -- it's warm -- "

Body responding to the moan in his voice, Lupin pushes forward, trying to press even more deeply into Snape, who makes a wordless noise of pleasure. The flood slows to a trickle once more in Lupin's hand as Snape's cock twitches, trying in vain to stiffen though it will take him a while to grow fully erect again.

Nonetheless Snape presses against Lupin's fingers, echoing his sigh of satisfaction. "Thank you," he murmurs. The bed is soaked beneath them, with wetness spreading along Lupin's thigh where the mattress sags under their weight. If he is going to speak the forbidden wish in his own mind, this is the moment.

The confession is muttered into Snape's hair, so quietly that Snape could ignore it if he wished. "I want to piss now, Severus."

Snape's breathing grows ragged. "Yes," he groans. "On me." But Lupin shakes his head hard enough that Snape can feel the motion from behind. "I thought you wanted..."

"Not _on_ you," answers Lupin, feeling his cheeks grow warmer. "Right here."

"In...inside me?" The strain in Snape's voice makes it crack and he swallows audibly. Lupin is about to apologize and withdraw the request when he feels Severus nod with increasing force, raising his leg and shifting back against him. "Will you. Please."

Lupin strokes his drenched hand up Snape's belly and chest, touching a nipple with a golden-wet finger, listening as Snape whimpers breathlessly. "Are you sure?"

Again he feels Snape nod so hard that the bed shakes. "Yes. I want...please."

For a moment Lupin is trembling so much that he fears he will slip out of Snape before he can begin. He feels Snape shift again, pressing his arse flat against Lupin's pelvis, one ankle hooking behind him to hold him there. Snape's hair is spread wildly over his face and the pillow, his cheeks are flushed; he looks both mortified and shameless, completely irresistible. "Then I'll fill you up," whispers Lupin, and Severus shudders with anticipation, rubbing the wet spots on his chest where Lupin's fingers anointed him.

Straining, Lupin lets out a soft groan, then a sharp whimper of surprise as heat bursts from the tip of his cock. He feels Snape shudder once more and strokes his hip, wondering how much is too much, whether he could make Severus ill...

"Don't stop," Snape begs. "I can feel..."

Lupin is trembling again, practically sobbing each time he exhales, his cock so hypersensitive that he wonders whether he's even still pissing. "Severus," he chokes out. "Oh, oh, fuck!" Abruptly his cock slips from Snape's body, accompanied by a gush of hot fluid before Snape clamps his buttocks tightly together, squeezing the tip of Lupin's cock which is indeed still spraying and sends a jet of fluid up Snape's back. Both of them cry out, Lupin shooting a golden stream onto Snape's skin, Snape leaking dirty water down his thighs onto the mattress.

Neither of them moves for several minutes after the flow has stopped.

"That is the most intense feeling I have ever had," admits Lupin finally.

Snape nods, swallowing again, but when he speaks his voice has nearly returned to normal. "And this is the dirtiest that I have ever been." Lupin chuckles softly and kisses Snape's shoulder and neck before he replies.

"I suppose that 'Scourgify' was developed for wizards like us. Probably by wizards like us."

"A werewolf and a Death-Eater? I suppose that by those standards, this is fairly clean behavior." Snape returns his laugh with a quiet snort. They are indeed filthy, but the wet bed is warm and his lover is relaxing in his arms, and Lupin feels no great urge to reach for his wand.

 


End file.
